vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Leviathan
|-|Base= |-|Armed Phenomenon= Summary Fairy Leviathan is one of the Four Guardians, a group of immensely powerful Reploids derived from X's DNA. She is the commander of the Meikai Gundan (Army of the Dark Oceans) or the Meikai Army for short. Like fellow Guardian Fighting Fefnir, she relishes the feeling of being on the front lines and is rather flirtatious in regards to Zero. Nevertheless, her ties to Neo Arcadia bring her into conflict with the legendary hero throughout the story, serving as a formidable foe whenever they meet. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Fairy Leviathan, Yosho Leviathan Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Female Age: Unknown. At least a hundred years old (built at the end of the Elf Wars) Classification: Reploid, Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Master Spearwoman, Armed Phenomenon Transformation, Energy Projection, Even higher speed underwater, Weather Manipulation (Is one of the four weather controls for Planet Earth) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can fight and damage Zero who in turn can compete with X, was created from X's DNA). Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters (Able to contend with Zero for extended periods of time). Higher underwater (the premier underwater Reploid, significantly faster and more maneuverable than any other character in the series while underwater) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can match Zero in close combat) Durability: Solar System level (Has survived numerous fights with Zero) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot she does not fatigue, but can be slowed down by continuous damage) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her spear which can fire off its tip and generate new ones as well as be imbued with Leviathan's element of ice. Intelligence: Leviathan is an accomplished tactician, general, and fighter. She is somewhat playful and battle-hungry, but is nevertheless is very wily. Being a more indirect fighter than her "brothers", she prefers to pelt her target from a distance while they're hindered by water resistance until they're weak enough for her to trap and finish. Weaknesses: Is less effective without a deep body of water nearby (requires abundant amounts of water to spam her ice attacks), but can compensate somewhat with the water in the atmosphere. Armed Phenomenon form unusable outside of water. Is more susceptible to fire attacks. Will ignore important objectives in favor of fighting strong opponents like Zero. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear Shot:' Can fire the tip of her spear as a homing projectile. She seems to have an inexhaustible supply of them, leaving her free to pelt her foes from a distance. *'Hyorin:' Twirls her spear rapidly to create rings of snow and ice that momentarily acts as a shield before being shot as a projectile, freezing foes on contact. *'Hyoryu:' Her EX Skill. She is able to create homing projectiles in the shape of dragons out of ice, which lock onto a target and seek them until they're destroyed or if they run into a wall. They freeze foes upon contact, leaving them vulnerable to additional attacks. In her Armed Phenomenon form, she fires multiple copies at once to try and trap a target before ramming them. *'Ice Platform:' She can create ice platforms to quickly slide down ledges or impede enemy movement. *'Armed Phenomenon:' Like her fellow Guardians, she is able to transform herself into a massive Mechaniloid-like creature to reach the limits of her firepower. In her case, she becomes a manta ray-shaped submarine that fires off torpedoes and multitudes of ice dragons to trap her targets as well as ram into them for physical damage. *'Ice Beam:' In her Armed Phenomenon form she is able of shooting a blue beam from the gem on her head, instantly freezing the surrounding water which can cause snowflake-shaped projectiles to rain down on foes which freeze on contact or erupt into ice spikes if they hit a floor. She can also use it to create arrow-shaped projectiles that bounce off nearby surfaces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Spear Users Category:Capcom Category:Weather Users Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users